Traducción: Volviendo a casa (Coming Home)
by Fanfiction Revolution Twilight
Summary: Bella, una maestra de un colegio envía un importante paquete y una carta al sargento del ejército Edward, quien se encuentra en Afganistán. Ellos comienzan una relación a través de cartas, llamadas telefónicas y videochats. Hay amor, hay lenguaje, y situaciones de adultos, además de una fuerza independiente de Bella y Edward: El que todos conocemos y amamos.
1. Capítulo 1: Bella

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_ TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: Girls Sarge_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rosa" de FFRT:**_

_**Claudia Arroyo Kimberly Sossman & Daniela Scarlette Lopez Sepulveda**_

_**Beta especial para traducciones: "Anonima"**_

_**Grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_** www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_****__** www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight /**_/ **_(Sin espacios)_**

* * *

**~oOo~**

3 de marzo, del 2010

_**Hola, sargento Masen**_

No me conoces. Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Soy amiga de Alice Witlock, quien esta casada con Jasper, uno de los hombres de tu equipo.

Espero que no te importe pero me ha contado Alice sobre tu ex. Yo no creo que tenga el descaro de romper contigo mientras estas en Afganistán, luchando por nuestra libertad y la de ellos... y pedirte que le regreses su foto de vuelta ¿Quien hace eso?

No me malinterpretes... deberías regresárselas de vuelta, recopilar 50 fotografías de tus compañeros de sus guapas esposas, y sus hermanas y luego enviarlos a tu ex con una nota que dijera "Lo siento pero no recuerdo cual de ellas eres, así que toma tu foto y regrésame el resto de vuela, ¡Gracias!" Genial, ¿No? Te felicito, Señor. (¿Me hace mala persona que me encuentre a alguien igual de divertido e ingenioso? LOL)

De todas formas, por mucho que haya sido divertido, estaba intrigado por que alguien podría hacer lo que hizo, especialmente la forma en que ella lo hizo. Te envío este importante paquete para que estés seguro de que a cada persona que te escribe no es como tu ex. Este es el primer paquete que he preparado yo misma para enviárselo directamente a un soldado, por tanto, muchos de estos son mis favoritos.

"Fantasía en la muerte" es de J.D. Robb, su último libro misterioso, También incluí el primero en esa serie, "Desnudos en la muerte" En caso de que no lo leas. Si lo has leído y te gustó, por favor, házmelo saber. Me encantaría enviarte otros.

"Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo: El ladrón del rayo" es una película infantil, pero me encantó, yo espero que te gusten. También incluí "Sherlock Holmes" que es probablemente más amistoso.

Alice mencionó que te encuentras muy apegado a la música, así que incluí una memoria de todos mis artistas favoritos, todo desde Adele a Radiohead y Lady Antebellum.

El resto es solamente cosas generales que pensé que podrías usar. Si te gustó algo en específico, me gustaría que me lo dieras a conocer

Tienes mi respeto y mi gratitud

Con sinceridad

_**Bella**_

**~oOo~**


	2. Capítulo 2: Masen

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: Girls Sarge_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rosa" de FFRT:**_

_**Claudia Arroyo Kimberly Sossman & Daniela Scarlette Lopez Sepulveda**_

_**Beta especial para traducciones: "Anonima"**_

_**Grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / **_**_(Sin espacios)_**

**_~oOo~_**

18 De Marzo Del 2010

**Querida Señorita Swan,**

En primer lugar, debo empezar por enviarle un enorme gracias. Jasper habla muy bien de ti, y por que te tomaras el tiempo para armar un regalo tan considerado, significa más de lo que puedo decir.

Una vez dicho esto... Si tú has escuchado hablar de mi ex, entonces tengo que pedirte disculpas. No soy normalmente tan vengativo. Sin embargo, yo le había dado la opción de su libertad antes de mi envío, pero ella se negó, indicando que ella estaba perfectamente bien con la separación. Su primera carta estaba muy bien, la segunda carta no vino por un mes, y en su tercera pidió su fotografía de vuelta. Tal vez el envío de 55 fotografías de diferentes mujeres, junto con la de ella y pedirle que devuelva el resto fue un poco excesivo e inmaduro. En retrospectiva, por supuesto.

Ya puedo decir que son diferentes a Tanya, aunque mi ex tiene una categoría propia. Lo único que hace falta son los calcetines a rayas y una casa en lo alto de ella, y ella sería un ajuste perfecto para Oz - La novela de fantasía, no la cárcel en la televisión.

Hablando de novelas, muchas gracias. Todos los materiales de lectura son bienvenidos, si tu pregunta acerca de enviar más es en serio. Aprecio especialmente los clásicos, como Sherlock Holmes.

De hecho, todo lo que tú me enviaste los empecé a utilizar inmediatamente. Nadie piensa que los productos comunes, la higiene diaria son necesarios, pero sí lo son, y tuve la oportunidad de compartir con un miembro de mi equipo que no tenía mucho para empezar. Sin embargo, no comparten ni una sola galleta. Ni una migaja se le escapo.

La música era la mejor parte, y sin embargo, lo peor fue escuchar canciones nuevas, canciones que yo no había escuchado en algún momento, y parece que tenemos el mismo gusto por la música. También me hizo extrañar componer mi propia música. Un piano no es precisamente fácil de encontrar en el desierto.

Si estás decidida acerca de las peticiones... Me gustaría volar un edificio de menta! Pero si nunca había escuchado de ti, señorita Swan, que entiendo completamente... de nuevo, gracias.

Sinceramente,

**Sargento Edward Anthony Masen**

P.D Quizás correo electrónico sería mejor o más fácil? Es ciertamente más rápido. Yo uso freemail con una combinación de mis iniciales y apellido: EAMasen.

**~ oOo ~**


	3. Capítulo 3: Bellas

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: Girls Sarge_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rosa" de FFRT:**_

_**Claudia Arroyo, Kimberly Sossman & Daniela Scarlette Lopez Sepulveda**_

_**Betado por:**_

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯) **Girl Pattinson Lautner ** (¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

_**Grupo Betas "Betas Reader FFRT"**_

_**www . / groups / BetasDeltaFFRevolutionTwilig ht / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / **_**_(Sin espacios)_**

**_~oOo~_**

De: Bella Swan

Para: EAMasen

Fecha de envío: Viernes, 2 de abril 2010 1:15pm

Fecha de entrega: Sábado, 3 de abril 2010 1:15 A.M.

Asunto: ¡Saludos desde Seattle!

**¡Hola, Sargento Masen!**

Espero que cuando leas este e-mail te encuentres bien y en un clima decididamente mejor que la lluvia triste que estoy mirando a través de mi ventana.

Estaba muy emocionada por recibir tu carta ayer. Me alegró saber que haya disfrutado lo que envié, y están siendo de buen uso. (No te culpo por no compartir las galletas, ¡por cierto! Aunque debo admitir que robe algunas la primera vez que las sacaba del horno. Me llamarón la atención así que no puede evitarlo.

¡Ahh¡ ¿Tu eres fan del detective ficticio, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? Debo decir que aumenta mi amor literario. Yo siempre he tenido un cariño a su querido amigo, él Dr. Watson. ¿Qué más te gusta leer? Tengo unas pocas ideas que tal vez te gustarían, pero si hay algo más específico, por favor, compártelo.

¿Haz tocado el piano largo? Renee, mi mamá trató de someterme a tomar clases cuando era niña, pero honestamente puedo decir que soy horrible. Me gusta la música, pero por alguna razón, no puedo tener buenos dedos para trabajar en las teclas. En cuanto a componer tu propia música… Nunca he conocido a nadie que hiciera eso, y estoy increíblemente celosa. A veces, compongo una melodía en mi cabeza cuando hago quehaceres hogareños o cocinando, pero ¿escribirlo? Eso sería una gran idea.

Tu carta me hizo reír, imaginando a tu ex, como las brujas de la película, y pensando en la película me recuerda a Charlie, mi papá. Cuando era chica veíamos "El mago de Oz" juntos, al menos una vez cada que iba a visitar lo. Gracias por la sonrisa que me haz traído por otra razón más.

¡Oops! Mi tiempo libre se ha terminado, será mejor que me prepare para el resto del día. Espero saber de ti pronto.

**Bella**

P.D. Me he divertido tanto, al ver que ambos usamos nuestras iniciales y apellidos para nuestro e-mail. Y tienes razón, es mucho más rápido.

También… por favor, no más negocios Señorita Swan. Así me llaman mis alumnos!

Mis amigos me llaman Bella (:

**_~oOo~_**


	4. Capítulo 4: Edward

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: Girls Sarge_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rojo" de FFRT:**_

**Valeria Arosemena & Romina Hotus**

_**Beta especial para traducciones: "Anonima"**_

_**Grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / **_**_(Sin espacios)_**

**_~oOo~_**

De: EAMasen

Para: Bella Swan

Fecha de envío: Sab, Abr 03, 2010 at 2:13 A.M.

Fecha de recibo: Dom, Abr 04, 2010 at 2:13 P.M.

Asunto: ¿El Clima?

_**Querida Bell**_a (o quizá ladrona de galletas),

¿Cuántas de mis preciosas galletas no hicieron el viaje? Hmm… ¿Y qué le has puesto dentro? ¡Porque espero con ansias más!

Si discutiéramos del clima, tomaría tu triste lluvia todos los días. El desierto es seco, caliente, arenoso, caliente, seco, y... ¿Ya mencione que es caliente? Eso es durante el día. En la noche, se vuelve frio. Me hace incluso extrañar el invierno de Chicago. Por lo menos la nieve hace que las cosas se vean mejor.

Oh, mi querido Watson, disfruto al detective de ficción, como dices. Sin embargo, estoy más propenso a las aventuras de Alexandre Duma...Monte Cristo, Los Mosqueteros, El hombre de la máscara de hierro. Esas historias fueron escritas en un tiempo cuando la caballerosidad no estaba muerta, comunicación era la palabra adecuada, y un apretón de manos era un honor y un contrato legal. Más la lucha de espadas era jodidamente genial.

Leer es una distracción agradable cuando sales a patrullar por varios días. Lleva tu mente fuera de lo que actualmente te rodea. En realidad, todas las cosas que distraen mi mente fuera de nuestro entorno son geniales como crucigramas, rompecabezas, o cualquier libro de puzzles.

He tocado el piano durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Mi mamá lo tocaba y comenzó a enseñarme tan pronto como pude hacer un acorde, al parecer ella me llamaba pequeño Beethoven, al menos hasta que fui lo suficientemente grande como para decirle que parara. Siempre escribí mi propia música. De hecho, mamá me alentaba a seguir antes de que ella callera enferma. La mayor parte del tiempo, no necesitaba del piano para escribir música. Hey, tú podrías ser capaz de encontrar algunas páginas de composición ¿verdad? Solo con líneas vacías entonces yo podría poner mis propias notas ahí.

Estoy agradecido que mi Ex pueda hacerte reír. Pero a mí no me causa mucha risa. Supongo que empezó bien, pero su verdadera personalidad de bruja comenzó a mostrarse justo en el tiempo que finalicé el entrenamiento básico. Fue cuando la amenaza de venir aquí se cernía sobre nosotros, cuando comenzó a enojarse. ¿Qué fue eso, quizá auto-conservación? Realmente pienso que la posibilidad de no volver a casa fue demasiado para ella. Solo PTI (Para Tu Información) no devolvió las cincuenta y cinco fotografías restantes. Los chicos están algo molestos conmigo ya que no han regresado las fotografías de sus chicas aún.

Entonces...estudiantes, Maestra Swan. ¿Qué es lo que enseñas? De verdad estoy tratando de defenderme contra un profesor de literatura, y tú estás haciéndome sentir estúpido.

Es tiempo de dormir un poco. Mi escuadrón tiene otro patrullaje mañana que llevar a cabo y será muy temprano. No tendrías una funda de almohada de repuesto para mí ¿Cierto? La mía está demasiado desgastada.

_**Edward **_

(Por favor no me digas sargento. Ya lo he escuchado suficiente por aquí. Mis amigos me llaman Edward –o algunas veces Ed, pero nunca Eddie.)

P.D. Odio pedir cosas, pero me vendría muy bien un poco de café real. Alguno de marca, tal vez asado francés y realmente oscuro. Las cosas que ellos tratan de hacer pasar por café por aquí podrían ser las mismas cosas que utilizan para limpiar las partes de un motor Humvee. Y eso es antes de servirlo cada mañana.

**_~oOo~_**


	5. Capítulo 5: Bella

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: Girls Sarge_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rosa" de FFRT:**_

_**Claudia Arroyo, Kimberly Sossman & Daniela Scarlette Lopez Sepulveda**_

_**Betado por:**_

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯) **Girl Pattinson Lautner **(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

_**Grupo Betas "Betas Reader FFRT"**_

_**www . / groups / BetasDeltaFFRevolutionTwilig ht / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / **_**_(Sin espacios)_**

**_~oOo~_**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: E. A. Masen (Edward Anthony Masen)  
Fecha de envió: lunes 05 de abril de 2010, a las 7:15 a.m  
Fecha de recibido: lunes 05 de abril de 2010, a las 7:15 p.m  
Asunto: Relajándome con mi Cinnamon Dolce Latte antes de la escuela.

_**Edward**_

Tengo que admitir que aunque viva en Seattle, no puedo soportar el café negro. Amo el aroma, pero el sabor no tanto. Soy totalmente adicta a Starbucks y a sus lattes, expresos y mocas… y si me siento verdaderamente decaída, pido un Venti de chocolate blanco y menta con crema batida, aunque ese es para ocasiones especiales, pesaré 600 libras si bebo eso todos los días.

Solamente dos galletas no harán el viaje para allá, lo juro -ok, quizá eran tres… y lo prometo, no hay nada ilegal sobre eso. Mi secreto… si prometes no decirle a nadie es una cucharadita de jugo de limón recién exprimido, extracto y vainas de vainilla y finalmente harina de avena molida. Estoy contenta de que hayas disfrutado de ellas. Espero que no seas alérgico al maní, porque hice mi tipo de galletas favoritas para el nuevo paquete… Solo que en este caso, las he separado en diferente contenedores de las galletas de canela.

No, no soy profesora de literatura, originalmente, es lo que pensé que iba a ser, pero me di cuenta que necesito enseñar a niños, cuando ellos todavía son impresionables y abiertos a aprender. El tercer grado es una gran edad. Ellos todavía son lo suficientemente pequeños y son como esponjas, pero tienen la edad justa para comenzar a tener alguna buena discusión contigo. Debo admitir que mi parte favorita del día es Ingles. Hemos terminado de leer James y el durazno gigante juntos en clases. Fue uno de mis favoritos mientras crecía, y mi clase parece haberlo disfrutado.

¿Se pone tan helado en Afganistán en la noche? Supongo que no había pensado realmente en eso. Imagine que hacía calor todo el tiempo. (De acuerdo, entonces geografía no es mi fuerte…) he incluido algunos guantes y calcetines extra en la caja que te enviaré hoy, así que espero que estés un poco más caliente en la noche cuando lo obtengas ¡Brrr!

Mencionaste a tu mamá en el último email… ¿Dónde viven tus padres? ¿Chicago? ¿tienes algún hermano?

Soy hija única, lo que apestaba mucho mientras crecía. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 2 años, y mi mamá se quedó conmigo y se mudó a Phoenix. Mi papá se quedó en Forks, está a unas horas de Seattle. Es policía ahora –el jefe de la policía en Forks. Estuvo en la armada hace años justo después de cumplir los dieciocho, y él es la razón de porque te envié el primer paquete de primeros. Me acuerdo de él diciéndome como se puede sentir uno solo en el extranjero.

¡Oh demonios! Me tengo que ir, Alice acaba de mandarme un mensaje, preguntándome a dónde estoy. Tenemos una reunión de personal que empezará en cinco minutos.

Mantente a salvo Edward.

_**Bella **_

_**~oOo~**_


	6. Capítulo 6----1-2: Edward

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: Girls Sarge_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rosa" de FFRT:**_

_**Claudia Arroyo, Kimberly Sossman & Daniela Scarlette Lopez Sepulveda**_

_**Betado por:**_

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯) **Girl Pattinson Lautner **(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

_**Grupo Betas "Betas Reader FFRT"**_

_**www . / groups / BetasDeltaFFRevolutionTwilig ht / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / **_**_(Sin espacios)_**

**_~oOo~_**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Fecha de enviado: Mie, Abr 06, 2010 at 4:47 A.M.  
Fecha de recibido: Jue, Abr 07, 2010 at 4:47 P.M.  
Asunto: ¿Mantequilla de Maní? Ese paquete no puede llegar suficientemente rápido...

**_Bella_**

Te prometo realmente responder todas las preguntas de tu último e-mail, pero estoy a punto de ir a Kandahar. Mis hombres y yo estamos siendo enviados dentro una hora, y no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo vamos a estar desaparecidos.

Tan pronto como sea capaz, Te enviare un e-mail de vuelta.

_**Edward**_

P.D. Siempre estoy a salvo como puedo estar, pero gracias por tu preocupación, de verdad.

**_~oOo~_**


	7. Capítulo 6----2-2: Edward

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: Girls Sarge_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rosa" de FFRT:**_

_**Claudia Arroyo, Kimberly Sossman & Daniela Scarlette Lopez Sepulveda**_

_**Betado por:**_

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯) **Girl Pattinson Lautner **(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

_**Grupo Betas "Betas Reader FFRT"**_

_**www . / groups / BetasDeltaFFRevolutionTwilig ht / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / **_**_(Sin espacios)_**

**_~oOo~_**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Fecha de enviado: Vier, Abr 16, 2010 at 10:24 A.M.  
Fecha de recibido: Vier, Abr 16, 2010 at 10:24 P.M.  
Asunto: Estoy de vuelta :)

_**Bella**_

¿Son malas las migajas de galletas para un teclado de laptop? Oh bueno... Se quedaran ahí hasta que este lote entero de mantequilla de maní se vaya. De hecho, ambos y el mantecado compensaran totalmente por las burlas que hiciste al hablar del café real. Fui un hombre desesperado –Lo hubiera tomado negro con menta, o cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar para ponerle ahí.

Hablando de café... ¡GRACIAS! te agradezco, mi jarra de café te lo agradece, y mis hombres definitivamente te lo agradecen. En realidad, gracias por todas las cosas en la caja que enviaste. No me di cuenta que necesitaba de calcetines hasta que puso un nuevo par ahí. De todos modos, Podría besarte por las partituras. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que fui capaz de sentarme y apuntar ideas.

Siento haber tomado tanto tiempo para volver a ti, pero tuvimos algunos retrasos. Acabamos de llegar de Kandahar anoche, Donde estuvimos patrullando las calles. Alguien voló tres camiones en la ciudad, y nos quedamos ahí para mantener las cosas bajo control hasta que se calmaron. Perdí a un hombre ahí...Méndez. Carlos fue un buen hombre, tenía a un bebé en camino, fue alcanzado por la ametralladora cuando uno de los de fuego se acercó demasiado al tanque de gas de un automóvil. El solo tenía 19 años.

Soy hijo único, también. Nací y crecí en Chicago. Técnicamente, soy un subalterno, aunque rara vez lo uso. Mi padre fue abogado, y mi madre se quedaba en casa, pero como te digo, ella tocaba el piano, entonces ella le daba lecciones a los niños del vecindario así no se aburría sin sentido.

Mi madre fue diagnosticada con enfermedad renal cuando yo estaba en segundo año en secundaria. En el momento en que estaba en la mitad de mi segundo año, le removieron un riñón y la pusieron en lista de espera por uno nuevo. Aplique en colegios y universidades locales, porque necesitaba estar cerca, y fui aceptado en NIU. Murió antes de que me graduara de la secundaria.

Mi papá estaba... perdido. Comenzó a beber en exceso. Una noche, casi un mes antes de que yo me ingresara en NIU, él se quitó la vida. Me quede en Chicago solo el tiempo suficiente para resolver todos sus asuntos, vendí la casa, y me uní al ejército. He sido soldado desde ese momento.

Me imagino que tus estudiantes son afortunados, porque si pusieras la mitad de cuidado en tu clase como lo haces dentro de esas galletas, ellos crecerían para ser presidentes, científicos de cohetes, y astrofísicos. Yo tampoco necesito terminar la caja o esconder el resto hasta apagar las luces. Nadie quiere migajas ¡Te lo digo!

_**Edward**_

P.D. quiero darte las gracias por la funda de almohada también. Huele increíble –a diferencia del chico de la cama junto a mí, quien huele extrañamente como a queso añejo y curry. ;)

**_~oOo~_**


	8. Capítulo 7: Bella

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: Girls Sarge_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rosa" de FFRT:**_

_**Claudia Arroyo, Kimberly Sossman & Daniela Scarlette Lopez Sepulveda**_

_**Betado por:**_

(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯) **Girl Pattinson Lautner **(¯`'·.¸( )¸.·'´¯)

_**Grupo Betas "Betas Reader FFRT"**_

_**www . / groups / BetasDeltaFFRevolutionTwilig ht / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / **_**_(Sin espacios)_**

**_~oOo~_**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Fecha de enviado: Vier, Abr 16, 2010 at 4:30 P.M.  
Fecha de recibido: Sab, Abr 17, 2010 at 4:30 A.M.  
Asunto: Lo siento mucho...

_**Edward**_

Lo lamenté mucho cuando leí lo de Carlos. Perder una vida es siempre muy duro, pero saber que él tenía un bebe que crecerá ¿nunca lo supo? Es tan desgarrador. Por favor sepan que todos en tu escuadrón y la esposa de Carlos y su familia están en mis pensamientos y oraciones. Murió como héroe, y mientras que probablemente no hay consuelo para los seres queridos, con tiempo, espero que encuentren consuelo.

La pérdida de tus padres en tan poco tiempo y siendo tan joven tuvo que haber sido duro. Mis padres están vivos, así que me considero afortunada. Incluso aunque no esté cerca de mi mamá nunca más, sé que la extrañaría si ella se va. Considérame tu familia pseudo-sustituta, entonces. Nadie debe estar solo en este mundo– especialmente no allá.

¡Ahora, a temas más agradables!

Estoy contenta de que vuelvas a salvo desde Kandahar. Estaba preocupada. Me he vuelto algo dependiente de tus emails –o al menos por tus elogios a mis galletas, es genial que disfrutes de la mantequilla de maní tanto como yo. Por favor hazme saber si hay otro tipo del que te gustaría, o si quieres que te sorprenda. Tengo algunos otros bajo mi manga que te pueden gustar, o puedo seguir con lo que sea que te gusta.

Tenía un profesor compañero que me recomendaba ese café. Estoy agradecida de que fue la decisión correcta.

Si supiera que obtendría ESA reacción de las partituras, te lo habría enviado con anterioridad *Reflexiono sobre lo que conseguiría si te hubiese enviado el piano* ;) con toda seriedad, espero que puedas darle un buen uso. Sé que tienes una salida creativa que puede ayudar a superar un mundo de emociones negativas. Por supuesto, espero una canción sobre mí, ahora. Isabella Obertura en A menor suena bien ¿no? LOL

Hablando de mis estudiantes… Hay un niño pequeño llamado Christopher es tímido, tranquilo y parece que a veces tuviese miedo de su propia sombra. Él es tan delgado, que me preocupa. Hoy temprano, vi un moretón en su brazo cuando la manga de su camisa se levantó mientras se ponía su mochila para dejar la escuela. Lo voy a vigilar de cerca, asegurándome que tiene suficiente comida para el almuerzo, y ese tipo de cosas. Si lo veo en algo que levante mis sospechas, le hablare al director y llamare a servicio social. Odio pensar que vive siendo abusado, pero estoy tan preocupada de que eso este sucediendo.

También, hay otra chica en mi clase –su nombre es Jessica –quien esta enganchada de un chico llamado Eric. Ella siempre está haciendo cosas lindas con sus manos, tomando una hoja enrollada y agarrándola sobre su ojo como su fuese el lente de una cámara, mientras que usa la otra mano para hacer ver que está tomando una fotografía. El finge a sus amigos que le molesta, pero lo he visto actuar de manera exagerada con ella varias veces. Los chicos de estos días comienzan tan tempranamente. Lo juro, yo no comencé a estar al acecho –amm poniendo atención a los– chicos antes de secundaria *sonrisa*

Oh hombre... tengo la televisión de fondo, y justo paso un comercial de Red Mill Burgers. Es un lugar local, así que dudo que hayas oído de el, pero ellos tienen la mejor hamburguesa del planeta. De hecho, es a donde Alice, Rose, y yo iremos a cenar esta noche. Trato de comer lo más saludable la mayoría de las veces –si fuera de otra manera, no podría permitirme disfrutar de todas las cosas que horneo– pero cuando voy a Red Mill, todas las apuestas están pagadas. Ellos tienen una Hamburguesa de queso bleu y tocino, la cual es la que usualmente pido, aunque si estoy REALMENTE hambrienta, es la Doble Tocino Deluxe con queso. Eso es una adicción a la -muerte- papas fritas aros de cebolla (las chicas y yo usualmente tomamos algunas de cada uno para compartir entre nosotras) y los batidos de trufa y menta, Creamsicle, o Butterscotch. ¡Mmm! Si algunas vez estas fuera por este lugar, trataré de llevarte a comer ahí. Ninguna hamburguesa será igual después, Te lo prometo.

Bueno, ahora que te he hecho una locura de celos por mi próxima comida...es tiempo de cerrar la sesión. Necesito estar lista para salir con las chicas. Iremos de shopping antes (y después, si Alice y Rose no tienen alguna cosa que decir sobre esto. *Suspiro* LOL) cenar.

Hasta la próxima,

**_Bella_**

P.D. Vi Stripes anoche cuando apareció en el cable mientras estaba pasando por los canales –Amo esa película– y me quede imaginándote como el personaje de Bill Murray, dando ese engreído discurso. ¿Serias mi dedo gordo del pie, Edward? (Y si tienes la referencia... bueno, eso es todo por esta amistad. *sonrisa*)

**_~oOo~_**


	9. Capítulo 8: Edward

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: Girls Sarge_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rosa" de FFRT:**_

_**Claudia Arroyo Kimberly Sossman & Daniela Scarlette Lopez Sepulveda**_

_**Beta especial para traducciones: "Anonima"**_

_**Grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

**_www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight /_**_**/ **_**_(Sin espacios)_**

* * *

**~oOo~**

De: EAMasen

A: Bella Swan

Fecha de envío: Dom, Abril 18, 2010 a las 6:22 A.M.

Fecha de recibido: Sab, Abril 17, 2010 a las 18:22

Asunto: Me gustan las sorpresas... que sigan viniendo

_**Bella**_

Isabella eres cruel. No eres más que cruel. ¿Cómo te atreves a molestar a un chico con una hamburguesa que suena malditamente bien? Que solamente puede tomar un almuerzo al día.

¿Jamón, queso, carne roja? comes como un hombre, señorita Swan. No hay ensaladas femeninas para usted -sólo hamburguesas, papas a la francesa y galletas. Me gusta, y cuenta conmigo.

¿Dedo Gordo? LOL, supongo que cada Sargento es algo así a su escuadrón, aunque si le preguntas a mi gente, estoy probablemente seguro que te dirán que me parezco más al personaje de Tom Hanks en Salvando al soldado Ryan que el de Bill Murray en El pelotón Chiflado. Tiendo a mantenerme a mí mismo, por lo que tienen curiosidad acerca de mi vida. ¡Demonios! la mayoría de ellos no saben acerca de mis padres o incluso de dónde soy, así que no digo nada. Creo que tienen una apuesta acerca de si nací en realidad de padres humanos o fui emitido a ellos a través del Ejército. *Risa* Realmente no siento la necesidad de hablar mucho sobre mí, aunque me encuentro más en confianza entre Emmett, Jasper y yo cada vez más.

Sólo te advierto... Estoy bastante seguro que solicitaron a sus esposas que les envíen una foto tuya para mí. *Ruedo los ojos* Si realmente conoces a esos dos, entonces eres consciente de lo... exuberante que pueden ser a veces. Les resulta gracioso que mi ex no te gustara lo suficiente, como para escribirme. Así que, para ser justo, en caso de que te ataquen con una cámara -lo siento por adelantado. Estoy adjuntando una imagen mía. Supongo que será bueno tener un rostro para ir con el nombre... y la chef detrás de esas galletas jodidamente increíbles. Tal vez un día cuando organicemos nuestros horarios ¿podríamos hablar por Skype?

Mi madre tenía un estudiante de piano, como Christopher. Marten tenía alrededor de seis o siete años. Un día, ella le ayudaba con su postura en el banquillo. Apenas había puesto una mano en su espalda y él hizo una mueca siseando como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Estaba muerto de miedo, pero dejó que lo mirará. Debo de haber estado en sexto o séptimo grado y en casa en ese momento, pero nunca había visto nada igual. Los moretones en todo el cuerpo de ese chico. Era la primera vez que había visto a mi madre de verdad llorar silenciosamente sólo... lloro... y no me refiero a como cuando ustedes chicas ven películas o algo así. Ella no tuvo más remedio que llamar a la policía. Esa fue su última lección, porque fue destituido el cuidado a sus padres y ese mismo día lo llevaron a casa de sus abuelos en otro estado. Siempre me he preguntado qué pasó con él, porque era la primera vez que recuerdo odiar a un adulto tanto que quería darles un puñetazo. No lo entendía, porque mis padres nunca me pusieron una mano encima.

Ahora Jessica, por otro lado... Suena como cualquier chica que conocí en el tercer grado. No pretendo hacer conclusiones, pero solían esperar que no estuviera mirando y luego corrían a besarme. Fingía que lo odiaba, pero en realidad... tenían un tipo de olor agradable. Sólo que se puso peor cuando entre en la escuela secundaria. Me alegra saber que en Chicago no era el único en el lugar que tenía dieciséis años, al acecho de las niñas. *Levantando una ceja hacia ti, Bella* LOL

Le escribí a la esposa de Carlos una carta ayer. Es una especie de tradición en mi lista de convocados para el CO (oficial al mando) para dar una disculpa y pésame personal a las familias que dejaron atrás. No sabía qué decirle a ella, que no sea un "Lo Lamento" una y otra vez y un "Gracias" al final, porque de no haber sido por Carlos que estaba parado donde estaba, pude haber sido yo el que recibiera la ronda de balas que lo alcanzo. Y no estoy seguro de cómo

manejar eso en mi cabeza en torno a eso. Carlos y su esposa tenían todo a su favor, pero a nadie le importa si yo salgo de aquí. Así que... ¿por qué yo? Aunque, para ser honesto, se siente extraño tener a alguien –a ti- preocupada por mí. Extraño, pero bueno. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he tenido avisarle que estaba bien a alguien después de una misión.

Jasper habla de los viajes de compras de su esposa como si fueran tan peligrosos como la mierda que hacemos por aquí. Suena como un tornado. Tienes que tener cuidado en las calles de Seattle, Bella.

_**Edward **_

P.D. ¿Un piano? No te burles, Isabella, soy un hombre desesperado, y hace demasiado tiempo desde que he visto a una mujer que no lleve camuflaje, o un arma de alto poder... o brujas en calcetines rayados… ;) No sabes lo que haría para poder sentarme y tocar en realidad. Y tal vez escribiré una canción.

¿Eso es un reto?

**~oOo~**


	10. Capítulo 9: Bella

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: Girls Sarge_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rojo" de FFRT:**_

**Valeria Arosemena, Romina Hotus ****& Car Aguirre**

_**Beta especial para traducciones: "Anonima"**_

_**Grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / **_**_(Sin espacios)_**

**_~oOo~_**

De: Bella Swan

Para: EAMasen

Fecha de envío: Sab, Abr 17, 2010 a las 19:00

Fecha de recepción: Dom, Abr 18, 2010 a las 07 a.m.

Asunto: Wow...

¡Estás caliente! LOL ¿Es muy lanzado decir eso? Si es así, me disculpo. *Risas* Tienes unos hermosos ojos verdes -que es lo que siempre me llama primero la atención en un chico. Estoy segura que tu sonrisa es grandiosa. Supongo que no hay mucho por lo que sonreír ahí, casi todos los días, ¿eh? Tal vez si sobornó a Jazz y Emmett lo suficiente, van a llevar una cámara con ellos con la esperanza de atraparte en un momento raro.

¿Recibiste una foto mía por parte de Jasper? Alice me tomó una con su teléfono ayer por la noche en la cena y seguramente la mando por correo electrónico de inmediato. Si no, te mando una reciente que Rose me tomó antes de que nos fuéramos a un club. No soy una chica que asista a clubs, pero esto fue mucho después de mi última relación. Las chicas querían tratar de sacarme de mi temor, así que el día lo dedicamos en encontrar mi atuendo perfecto, me sentí mimada, y después a bailar hasta que nuestros pies estaban a punto de caerse.

No puede decir por mirarme (por lo menos, espero que no. O realmente tendré que pasar más tiempo en el gimnasio), pero sí ¡me encanta comer! Definitivamente no hay ensaladas para mí. Tengo suerte, porque siempre he sido capaz de comer más o menos lo que quiero y no aumentar de peso. Hago ejercicio un par de veces a la semana y por lo general camino por el vecindario una o dos veces a la semana, que me ayuda en ese sentido.

¿Oh, eres un fan de Salvando al soldado Ryan, también? Lloro cada vez que la veo. Amo totalmente a Tom Hanks (bueno francamente, lo amo en todos los papeles que haga) pero honestamente, soy una chica de Matt Damon. Good Will Hunting, Ocean's Eleven (la segunda y tercera parte también), las películas de Bourne... Ésas son algunas de mis películas favoritas de todos los tiempos.

Así que hablaste con Emmett y Jasper sobre mí, ¿eh? Espero que solo cosas buenas, debes abrirte un poco más a ellos… son buenos y sé que todo lo que les digas lo mantendrán en la más estricta confidencia. Los he conocido por mucho tiempo, y nunca he sido de todo me el tiempo dulces y respetuosos. Para que lo sepas... He hablado mucho de ti con Alice y Rose, también. *Sonrisa*

Es muy triste lo de Marten, tu madre hizo lo correcto, sin embargo me gustaría pensar que él es ahora un adulto, que se graduó de la preparatoria y está listo para ir a la universidad, después de haber tenido una infancia maravillosa con sus abuelos. Soy un poco optimista, supongo. Tengo que mirar el vaso medio lleno en lugar de medio vacío. Esto probablemente se debe a mi niñez, cuando tuve que mirarlo como si tuviera dos dormitorios,en lugar de uno, dos navidades y dos cumpleaños, etc. y no sólo ver el hecho de que mis padres se divorciaron y vivían horas y horas de distancia una del otro. Aun así, creo que tuve suerte. Al igual que a ti, mis padres nunca me pusieron una mano encima en mi infancia. Por eso se me rompe tanto el corazón cuando me encuentro con un niño como Christopher o Marten.

¡Ahh, la carrera clásica y besarlo! Sí, las chicas lo hacen de vez en cuando. Los niños, sin embargo, saben como hacerlo – aunque en lugar de dar besos, éstos tiran de las coletas en el patio. Por lo menos el de una niña no duele! Todavía recuerdo mi coleta siendo jalada... ¡ Ay! (Por supuesto... ahora, es una historia completamente diferente. ;) Un pequeño tirón en el pelo no hace daño a nadie...)

¿Estuviste tan cerca de que te matarán? Sólo la idea me asusta... probablemente más de lo que debería en este momento, si soy honesta. Parece que tengo que agradecer más lo que pensaba. A veces la supervivencia tiene su propio precio. Puedo enterder cómo te sientes, que tu sobreviviste y Carlos no, pero creo que las cosas suceden por una razón, y por mi parte, estoy agradecida de que todavía estés aquí para escribirme. Trate de mantenerse fuera de peligro ¿podrías hacerlo por favor?

Oh, Alice es definitivamente un tornado -pero sólo de la mejor clase, de verdad. Ella tiene más energía de la que tendré alguna vez, y es por eso que ser maestra de primer grado es el trabajo perfecto para ella. Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga durante lo que parece ha sido una eternidad. Tuvimos la suerte de ser capaz de encontrar puestos de trabajo en la misma escuela. Somos más como hermanas que amigas, y cuando conocimos a Rose en la universidad, ella encajaba a la perfección, es rubia, tipo top model. No te darías cuenta al mirarla, pero ella es una maestra pateadora de traseros. Es increíble cómo muchos chicos se apuntan en su clase debido a su aspecto. Ellos esperan que sea un diez fácil, asumiendo que ella no sabe realmente lo que está haciendo, pero dentro de una semana, la cantidad de alumnos de clase suelen disminuir en un tercio. Ella es un culo duro y está orgullosa de ello, pero es una gran amiga.

Ahora... sobre esa canción... Sí, es un reto. Nunca he tenido una canción escrita acerca de mí *Risas* no podría ser capaz de enviarte un piano, pero tengo algunas galletas de coco y nuez de macadamia que PODRÍAN encontrar su camino en el siguiente paquete… si tuviera el incentivo correcto.

Me tengo que ir. Las chicas van a venir en cualquier momento para cenar y para tener una noche de películas, y aún tengo que sacar la lasaña del horno. Probablemente vamos a beber vino y luego me estrellaré en mi enorme cama.

**_Bella_**

P.D: Definitivamente estoy interesada en utilizar Skype alguna vez... Tengo que ver si la voz coincide con lo caliente que luces, porque me vuelvo una tonta por una buena voz. Sólo déjame saber cuándo estaría bien para ti.


	11. Capítulo 10: Edward

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: Girls Sarge_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rojo" de FFRT:**_

**Valeria Arosemena, Romina Hotus ****& Car Aguirre**

_**Beta especial para traducciones: "Anónima"**_

_**Grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / **_**_(Sin espacios)_**

**_~oOo~_**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Fecha de envió: Dom, Abr 18, 2010 at 5:31 A.M.  
Fecha de recibo: Dom, Abr 18, 2010 at 5:31 P.M.  
Asunto: Caliente por enseñar... ;)

Muy bien, mi maestro de tercer grado, Sra. Brownlow, nunca se vio como tú! De hecho, debo decir que ella es completamente y totalmente opuesta a ti. En todas las maneras.

He recibido dos fotografías, y tengo tres cosas que decir... Uno: el azul es definitivamente tu color. Dos: que imbécil, baboso idiota fue lo suficientemente tonto para dejarte ir? Te aseguro como el infierno que espero que no estuviesen en "funk" por largo tiempo con alguien quien obviamente no sabía lo que tenia, porque no solamente eres hermosa, me has demostrado que eres muy amable, también. Y tres: Jazz y Emmett saben cómo se ven ustedes cuando salen? Si dices no, yo podría mostrarles. **sonrisa burlona**

Y si, Bella, he hablado con ellos sobre ti. No había chequeado mi email regularmente en más de un año, y de repente, estoy en el computador todos los días. Ellos los iban a notar. Tan pronto como escucharon que tu me estabas escribiendo, comenzaron a hablar y no se han callado. Ellos están convencidos de que tienen a las mejores esposas de todo el mundo, y estoy totalmente seguro que dos de ellos son tus más grandes fans. Sabias que tienes groupies? **risa** pero si, estas en lo correcto...ellos son buenos hombre, y ellos han salvado mi trasero en más de una ocasión. Parecen condenados determinados como el infierno en sacarnos de aquí, porque cuando les mencione esas hamburguesas tuyas, insistieron en que debían tener una.

Tienes una increíble visión de las cosas. No estoy muy seguro de poder mirar hacia atrás en ciertas situaciones como tu y ver el lado bueno. El divorcio de tus padres tuvo que ser duro para ti; no me importan cuántas cosas se doblegaron. Todavía extraño a mis padres, así que no puedo imaginar cómo es estar lejos de uno o del otro, o estar cerca de uno o del otro. Por esto, si tengo que elegir, seria estar con mi mamá, supongo. Ella tendía a apoyarse más en mí que mi padre, y tenía más en común con ella – piano, literatura clásica, historia. La gente siempre decía que yo me parecía a ella, pero con la estructura de mi padre.

Créeme, Saqué mi parte de coletas en su día para llamar la atención de una chica. Todo porque las chicas tienen nuestras cabezas dando vueltas, y no tenemos ni una pista de lo que estamos haciendo. En cuanto al otro tirón de cabello... Hmm, tal vez tengas razón...no le hace daño a nadie. ;)

Realmente deseo que no estés preocupada por mí, pero si nosotros estamos admitiendo los miedos, entonces lo que más me preocupa es que un día, estos correos paren. Me he vuelto dependiente de ellos en un corto tiempo, y no estoy segura de lo que realmente significa. No es como si nunca tuviese correspondencia, porque tenía el ocasional "hola, espero que estés bien" de algunas personas que estaban en mi escuadrón, los padres del ex, y antiguos compañeros de clases, pero no todos ellos son a menudo, o no son todos tan importantes.

Sin embargo, prometo estar a salvo, Por qué cómo podría terminar tu canción? El pozo esta hacia abajo, Srta Swan, y acepto. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas. Pero Cristo, las nuevas galletas hacen más dulce la jodida oferta! LOL

No creo haber llorando durante Salvando al Soldado Ryan, pero Forrest Gump, por otra parte... solo mátame! cuando Forrest se queda bajo el árbol con la nota del pequeño Forrest para Jenny? Si, despoja toda mi masculinidad. LOL Matt Damon, pienso, es genial. Las películas The Bourne la rockean, pero parece una opción segura para ti. Tendría que apostar...no lo se...Hugh Jackman o alguna cosa.

Skype es fácil, así que hagámoslo... hay doce oras de diferencia entre tú y yo. Próximo fin de semana es el permiso de mi escuadrón, pero estoy de voluntario para quedarme en la base. Podemos armarlo para el próximo Sábado? Mi medianoche es tu mediodía, así que hazme saber si funcionará.

Edward

P.D: Nada es nunca tan avanzado, especialmente cuando algunas cosas son reacciones honestas. Tomaré el cumplido de mis ojos, pero si los chicos tratan de agarrarme en ese "raro momento," Bella...por ti, sonreiré.


	12. Capítulo 11: Bella

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial._**

**_La historia que leerán a continuación pertenece a Girls Sarge._**

**Y el equipo rojo, de traductoras de fanfiction revolution, solo lo traduce.**

**Valeria Arosemena, Romina Hotus, Car Aguirre & Aleja Lara.**

* * *

**Grupo de FFR: /**

**(Escriban primero la dirección de facebook y después agregan el link)**

**❀ ❥ シ❣✰❦ ****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Capítulo beteado por Shades Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ❦✰❣シ ❥ ❀**

* * *

De: Bella Swan

Para: EAMasen

Fecha de Envío: Dom, Apr 18, 2010 at 11:22 A.M.

Fecha de recibo: Dom, Apr 18, 2010 at 11:22 P.M.

Asunto: Idiotas y lencería.

¡Buenos erm...días! no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto. Nunca lo hago. Por supuesto, las chicas y yo estuvimos despiertas hasta alrededor de las 3:00, eso lo explica todo... aunque, nos divertimos mucho. Tuvimos una noche de Películas: Couple's Retreat para la película de aspecto romántico, seguido por Zombieland, lo que fue ridículo, y finalmente...The Hangover, la cual nos hizo rodar de alegría. Por supuesto, pudieron haber sido las tres botellas de vino que nos bebimos durante el trayecto de la noche. LOL. Finalmente toque mi cama alrededor de las 2:30, cayendo dormida después de media hora de la charla de chicas. (¡Si, tu eres definitivamente uno de los asuntos de nuestra conversación! ;) )

Nos despertamos hace unos minutos atrás, y la primera cosa que hice después de tomar una ducha fue sentarme junto a mi computadora y chequear mi e-mail. Como tú dijiste en tu último e-mail, tus correos se han vuelto muy importantes para mí. Cuando vi tu nombre aparecer en mi bandeja de recibidos, una sonrisa imborrable apareció en mi rostro. He hablado suficiente de ti anoche, mientras trataban de ahogarme con sus almohadas. Sí...fue la mejor pelea de almohadas, chico pervertido.

Entonces déjame ver... ¿Quieres saber sobre mis ex's, huh? Nada nuevo, realmente. Historia corta: Chica conoce chico. Chica y chico tienen una cita. Seis meses después, chica camina y encuentra a chico besándose con otra chica.

Oh, ¿quieres la historia larga? Conocí a Mike al corto tiempo de comenzar a enseñar. (Él es maestro de quinto grado en la misma escuela) él fue bastante persistente en salir conmigo, pero lo estuve evitando por un tiempo, no esperaba estar envuelta con nadie con quien trabajara. Cuando el siguiente año de escuela comenzó y no había tenido citas por un tiempo, finalmente acepte. Salimos cerca de seis meses, y mientras yo no estaba segura de matrimonio —o siquiera amor— estaba en las cartas, estaba muy feliz. Fue bueno tener algo seguro para ir a cenar, bailar, al cine... o lo que sea. Un día de febrero, decidí sorprenderlo para el almuerzo, y en lugar de eso, yo fui la sorprendida cuando entre a su sala de clases mientras sus alumnos estaban en la hora de almuerzo, lo encontré envuelto en los brazos de Lauren, una de las secretarias de las oficinas de enfrente. Y como sí no hubiese tenido suficiente humillación, entre justo en el momento en el que le preguntaba a ella sí era verdad, que el realmente seria padre. Y al final, el estuvo viéndola a ella todo el maldito tiempo en el que estuvo saliendo conmigo y yo no tenía ni idea.

No estaba tan dolida, estaba choqueada y sintiéndome increíblemente estúpida por no haberlo visto. Esto fue a principios de febrero. Ahora, no, siento nada más que lastima por ambos, ya que ninguno de los dos son conocidos especialmente por ser fieles. Aparentemente ella tenía novio mientras se estaba viendo con Mike, también. Entonces... ¡buena suerte para ambos! *encogiéndose de hombros*

Tuvimos una noche de chicas en el club (¡como lo has visto en las fotos!), bailando y bebiendo y hablando mal de los hombres, y pasamos el resto de la noche hablando sobre el por qué fui tan suertuda de descubrir qué tipo de hombre era en realidad. (¡De todas maneras...Jasper y Emmett estuvieron bailando con nosotras, entonces ellos definitivamente saben cómo nos vemos! Por supuesto, ellos no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Alice y Rose son totalmente devota a ellos y ellos lo saben.)

El divorcio de mis padres fue definitivamente duro para mí, aunque yo realmente no veia nada diferente. Tenía dos años cuando se separaron, entonces no tengo recuerdos de ambos juntos. Puedes pensar que yo era más cercana a mi mamá que a mi papá, pues pase la mayor parte del tiempo junto a ella, pero no lo era. Solía serlo, pero cuando tenía dieciséis años, ya estaba cansada de ser yo el único adulto en la casa. Mi mamá me ama, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, es como que ella fuese la adolecente y yo la adulta. Yo cocinaba, pagaba las cuentas, hacia las compras...mientras ella tomaba clases para todo desde cerámica de vidrio soplado hasta lectura de cartas de tarot. Todo lo que tocaba su infancia, ella se lo permitía. Cuando cumplí los diecisiete, me presento a Phil, mi padrastro. Él es más joven que ella y es realmente un buen chico. Él la equilibra bien. Él es un jugador de baseball profesional —o lo fue...él es entrenador ahora—, así que en ese momento, el tendría que estar fuera, viajando con su equipo, mientras ella se quedaba en casa conmigo. Lo sé, estaba arruinando su estilo, entonces tomé la decisión de ir a vivir con mi padre y así ella podría ir con Phil. Todo salió mejor, creo. Permitió que mi padre y yo consiguiéramos acercarnos más, lo cual es genial.

Hugh Jackman es genial (estaba realmente sexy como Wolverine...), pero en general, me gusta Matt Damon es mejor. *encogimiento de hombros* soy gran fan de Josh Hartnett (mi película favorita de todos los tiempos es Pearl Harbor. No me juzgues. ;)), Will Smith, Tom Cruise (bueno, sus películas... ¡él no necesita preocuparse por su aspecto! LOL), y Harrison Ford.

Por supuesto, Kate Beckinsale (de Pearl Harbor y Underworld) es mi chica pateadora número uno.

Los planes para Skype suenan genial. Tendré que hacer un recordatorio (¡no es que lo necesite! LOL) entonces ¿el próximo sábado al medio día? Estoy deseando que llegue pronto.

Correcto, bueno, tengo que comenzar a moverme. Tengo papeles de mi grado que mandar a hacer.

Bella

PD: ¿Te gusto en azul, hmm? Eso es bueno...tengo demasiado azul —todas las cosas desde vestidos, blusas, hasta lencería— siempre fue mi color favorito de todos modos.


	13. Capitulo 12: Edward

_**TRADUCTORAS "FANFICTION REVOLUTION TWILIGHT"**_

_TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

* * *

**_Historia escrita por: Girls Sarge_**

_**Traducido por el Equipo "Rojo" de FFRT:**_

**Valeria Arosemena, Romina Hotus, Car Aguirre & Aleja Lara.**

**_Bateado_**_** por: "Shades"**_

_**Grupo en Facebook "Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / (Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en __**"Fanfiction Revolution Twilight"**_

_**www . / groups / FFRT . fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / **_**_(Sin espacios)_**

**_~oOo~_**

De: EAMasen

Para: Bella Swan

Fecha de envío: Lun, Abr 19, 2010 at 5:25 A.M.

Fecha de recibido: Mar, Abr 20, 2010 at 5:25 P.M.

Asunto: ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo?

Bella.

¡Buenos días, Hermosa! (Bueno, tarde por la hora en la que recibirás esto.)

Lo siento por no responderte ayer. En pocas palabras después de recibir tu último email, nos fuimos de patrullaje. Para el momento en el que regresamos, yo estaba muerto de pie. (Sí, fui cuidadoso, y sí, todos estamos bien). Fue un simple patrullaje. Nosotros apenas salimos del campamento, pero estar por 24 horas seguidas no es fácil. Las cosas han estado tranquilas, aunque tengo la extraña sensación de que pronto seremos enviados de nuevo. Hay rumores de que volveremos a Kandahar, y va a ser como la última vez, donde estuvimos fuera de contacto. Prometo hacerte saber cuándo o sí eso sucede.

Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo... tu bebes, bailas, te gusta la música, comes la malditamente buena comida, cocinas, horneas, ¿Y te gusta la ropa interior? Oh, Señorita Swan... ¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo? Debes tener alguna cosa mala, en algún lugar, pero lo juro por Dios, que no lo puedo encontrar. Y créeme, he estudiado tu fotografía lo suficiente como para enterarme. Sé que no puedo verte en todos los ángulos, pero estoy determinado a encontrarte algo. Quizá apestas en las guerras de almohadas...

Este Mike… él es un tonto, Bella. No encuentro las palabras para decir lo estúpido que él es realmente. Él es la gran imagen… de un gran perdedor en toda esta jodida situación, es él bebe que otra chica está manteniendo. Tú, hermosa, eres demasiado buena para hacer frente a este tipo de mierda y él es extremadamente suertudo de haberse dado cuenta a tiempo. Él es, como mi madre lo habría llamado, un "recolector de chicas". Solo porque puede maravillar calcetines (y probablemente otro tipo de ropa) de una chica, y él simplemente lo hará. Y él va hacerlo durante un largo tiempo. La primera vez que yo intente algo así fue cuando tuve dos novias, en secreto. Eso sí, yo tenía catorce años, y mi madre se imaginó esa mierda bastante rápido. Ella me dijo que eso estaba bastante mal y que no solo las iba a dañar a ambas chicas, sino que también me dañaría a mí mismo. No le creí, pero eventualmente, las chicas los descubrieron y me dejaron. Y sí me lo merecía y aprendí la lección, nunca más volví a hacer esa mierda, porque si no, ninguna chica me volvería a tomar en cuenta seriamente durante el resto del año escolar. Mi madre tenía razón.

Dicho esto, creo que debo contarte toda la historia detrás de Tanya, ¿No? Tú podrás recordarla mejor, con unos calcetines a rayas y una casa sobre ella y probablemente agarrando 55 fotografías de las esposas de los soldados o novias LOL!

La pareja Denali eran amigos de papá y mamá, y ellos tuvieron una hija —Tanya. Nuestros padres trabajaban juntos en la misma firma de abogados. Nosotros tenemos la misma edad, y la he conocido toda mi vida. No fuimos a la misma escuela, pero ellos nos visitaban a menudo. Pienso que nuestros padres siempre nos vieron estando juntos —o al menos, eso era lo que ellos querían. No te mentiré... Tanya es hermosa, pero ella fue —y sigue siendo— consentida y siempre le daban lo que ella quería. Y Lo que ella quería, era a mí. Desde la patada de la segunda pubertad, al parecer, ella comenzó a coquetearme. Yo ni siquiera la consideraba como una opción hasta justo cuando empecé mi penúltimo año de escuela. Ella era linda, yo estaba cómodo con ella, y teníamos mucho en común. Además, nosotros siempre estábamos alrededor del otro. Parecía un ajuste fácil. De hecho parecía tan fácil, que nosotros solo… nos quedamos juntos.

Al principio, estuvo bien. Fuimos la cita del otro en el baile de graduación y estaba malditamente seguro que hacíamos a nuestros padres felices. Pero el último año de clases llegó, fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Mi madre estaba enferma en ese momento, por lo que mi objetivo era ir a una escuela cercana. Tanya tenía otros planes. Veras, ella fue aceptada para entrar a Harvard, y tenía un gran plan donde iríamos a la escuela juntos, mudarnos a algún lugar, y supongo que...vivir felices por siempre, pero todo cambio cuando mi madre murió.

Yo les doy crédito a ella y a su familia… porque ellos estuvieron allí cuando todo este asunto ocurrió. Tanya, en más de una ocasión, me ayudo a limpiar los desastres que mi padre hacia y a colocarlo en la cama. Ese fue el momento en el cual él se suicidó y yo tuve que parar todos mis planes para la universidad y ella se enojó conmigo. Ella dijo: Que tendría que atenerse a la formación básica, y que me escribiría, pero como te digo… no lo hizo. Cuando yo recibí mi aceptación, yo le di la opción de romper, pero, no la tomo. Posiblemente ese es el por qué yo estaba tan enojado con ella, cuando hizo lo que hizo. No lo sé.

Lo que sé, es que yo nunca me morí por un e-mail de ella. Y nunca accedió a hablar por Skype conmigo.

Tú tienes muchas celebridades flechadas, Isabella. Tendremos que trabajar en eso. ¿Y flechada de una chica? ¿En serio? LOL a pesar de todo, tu gusto en mujeres no es malo. Me gusta Pearl Harbor, aunque mi lealtad esta con Ben Affleck en esa película. Me siento mal porque el lucho en la WWII cuando su propio país ni siquiera se había unido a la lucha y luego se pierde en el mar, solo para volver y encontrar que su mejor amigo había tomado a su mujer. Tsk, no estoy seguro de que no me he roto.

Sin embargo, Harrison Ford ¡es la mierda! Indiana Jones es un mal en el culo, y no me refiero a Han Solo*. LOL

No quiero, pero me tengo que ir, hermosa. ¿Es una locura que el sábado no llegue lo suficientemente rápido? ¿Y que este tan nervioso? Tan guapa como te vez, no responderé sobre la ropa interior de la que hablas...no creo que mi corazón pueda soportarlo. La próxima vez, aunque... Tal vez. LOL

Escríbeme de vuelta pronto...

Edward

PD: Ese "raro momento" del cual hablaste esta adjuntado. Jasper tiene muy poca vergüenza y miró cuando yo abrí tu correo. Así, que sí, Bella… esa sonrisa es tuya. Gracias.

* * *

_*Han solo: Es un personaje de ficción y uno de los personajes de la trilogía de ficción Star Wars._


End file.
